


Try Again

by YellowElephants



Series: The Try Again Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowElephants/pseuds/YellowElephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been an item for a solid few months but just when Stiles feels safe and loved Derek does the unthinkable. Stiles doesn’t know how to deal but will he find comfort and love once again?</p><p>Set after of season 3 and kinda ignoring season 4? I suck at summaries please read anyway? Unbetaed WIP. Rated M for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was just a mistake

Stiles had finally left his house it was a cloudy day the skies filled with dark clouds _funny_ Stiles thinks _matches my mood_ , he needed some space for a while after everything that went down, after Allison. Stiles used to be jealous of Allison, he somewhat blamed her for Scott forgetting about him more often than nought but he got over it and he became really fond of her. They didn’t hang out much, usually because Allison and Scott had a date but when they did they were close. Watching her die like that, Stiles broke and he needed time to heal.

 

So now he was on his way to his boyfriends loft, Derek had tried to visit him but Stiles felt like bad company and didn’t really want any visitors but he told him self to get over it, he thought of how Allison would hate it if he spent his life mourning her, she would’ve wanted him to get over her and continue his life. Stiles parked his jeep and entered the building. He climbed the stairs to Derek’s loft yearning for his lover’s comfort. As he got closer to the door he heard a crash from inside. Worried he slowly slid the door open a crack, it was enough to his so-called “boyfriend” fucking some stranger haphazardly into a will. All the air left Stiles’ body and time seemed to slow down, couldn’t watch was the person he had given his heart and soul to threw away everything they worked for.

 

Stiles barley remembers getting into his jeep and driving he drove and drove until he was lost and that was quite a feat, Beacon Hills a small town and Stiles, thought he knew all the streets. But now he just sits alone and cries, the lightning crackles in the sky _never realised it was raining, how cliché_ Stiles thinks to himself. The rain starts falling down harder and it makes it hard to see, there is no way Stiles can figure out how to get home even if he could see he had no idea where he was, his phone was turned off and in his bedside drawer, he couldn’t deal with talking to anyone after what happened. Stiles curses and ends up curling into a ball alone with his memories, he cries harder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek wakes up curled around a body he doesn’t recognise then it comes back to him, the memory of going to Stiles’ place again and being told to go away. It pissed Derek off, he just wanted to do a nice thing and see how his boyfriend was going, was that a crime? He went to bar and tried to forget his anger, he wanted to see if he could get drunk if he took enough alcohol. It worked and he hardly remembers what happened next. He remembers a guy talking to him and then leading him out of the bar asking where he lived. “Shit” Derek says out loud, a pro about being a werewolf meant that he didn’t have a hangover, just his thoughts. He realises that his anger was misplaced and Stiles was mourning, he just needed some time and space.

 

 _I’ve fucked up big time_ Derek thought to himself, _I’ve screwed up the greates-_ He was distracted from his thoughts buy the guy next to him waking up. “Get out” Derek growled.

 

“But we had such a nice ti-“

 

“Get. Out.” Derek repeated with a snarl.

 

The guy seemed to get the signal he hurried out of the bed and put on his clothes in a rush. He was walking out the door when Derek heard him say, “Umm, hey I think you dropped something.”

 

Derek walked out of his room to see him holding up a key. _Stiles’_ key, the key Derek gave him not long ago. The guy walked over and awkwardly handed it over to him before scurrying out the door.

 

The door slammed shut with a resounding thud and Derek fell to his knees _he knows._ Derek tries to track his scent but its long gone once he reaches outside, washed away by the storm raging on. He tries to call Stiles but it goes straight to voicemail, _c’mon Stiles pick up_ Derek prays and calls Stiles’ home phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ethan is doing better; having a proper roof over his head and actual friends is helping him a lot. So is Stiles, after everything that went down at the school and Ethan loosing his brother Stiles offered to let him stay with him for as long as he wanted. He and Danny had broken up and he learned that Danny knew about the current werewolf population of Beacon Hills. It was a shock to say the least but he understood where Danny came from when he said he couldn’t date a werewolf.

 

So since Ethan didn’t want to go back to the crappy motel he and his brother had been staying at and since he couldn’t go to Danny’s he accepted Stile’s offer and moved into the guest bedroom of the Stilinski household. It was great having people who cared about him he felt at home, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Ethan heard the phone ring and since he was the only one in the house, the sheriff long gone for work and Stiles heading out to see Derek he picked up the phone, “Hello” he said.

 

“Ethan thank god is Stiles there?” Ethan heard Derek sounding distressed.

 

“No, I thought he was with you?” Ethan replies questioningly

 

“Look Ethan I screwed up okay, can you just please help me find Stiles?”

 

“Derek what did you do?” Ethan says, hints of anger in his voice. Stiles had been incredibly nice to him especially after all that happened and now Ethan felt very protective of the guy.

 

“I… I cheated” Derek spits out, “Will you please help me find him”

 

“No!” Ethan yells, enraged. “The last thing Stile’s needs is you after what you did. I’ll find him you stay away” He slammed the phone back into its holder cutting off whatever complaints Derek had.


	2. On the mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this story Stiles and Malia didn't have sex they just grew a hardcore friendship.
> 
> And thank you guys so much for your support and reviews :)

It was early morning of the next day when Stiles woke up, 7:30 AM according to his dash. He was disoriented but then the memories came back, with the weight of a freight train. Just like that Stiles broke down again, _get up Stiles, get UP!_ Stiles shook his head and cleared his mind purposefully not thinking of anything at all except for the route home. Since he didn’t exactly know where he was he just kept driving until he found himself in familiar territory.

 

As Stiles pulled into the driveway of his house he noticed all the light were on _shit_ Stiles thought as got out of his car and headed towards the front door preparing himself for a scolding from his dad. He didn’t expect to be mauled with hugs as soon as he walked through the door. His dad, Scott, Ethan, Lydia and even Kira, Malia and Danny where all there however the last three refrained from attacking Stiles much preferring to offer their support from a further distance. They all began pestering him with questions.

 

“Where have you been?!”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been?’

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“You want anything to eat?”

 

Stiles just stood there, leaning on his friends, his family. He needed the support right now and here they were. They were all going through shit after what happened and here they were looking after him like a family should, it didn’t matter that not all off them were related by blood they were a family.

 

“You okay son?” Stiles heard his dad ask.

 

“No, but I’ll get there” Stiles said smiling, he still felt dead inside but he was determined to get better and once Stiles set his mind to something he got it done at all costs.

 

“Okay” was his dads simple reply. Stiles had come out to his dad and his friends a few days after his and Derek’s first date and everyone was completely okay with it. Especially his dad, who he knew would always love him no matter what, that feeling made Stiles feel incredibly warm to the core.

Everyone then broke apart and moved to the living room. The TV was on but nobody was really watching just taking in the comfort of having their family around and talking amicably. There were blatant pieces missing from their cosy little family but everyone was coping taking strength from each other. “Ugh I’m gonna take a shower” Stiles said getting up. Everyone told him not to take to long, “the day is still young” Kira said.

 

Stiles got into the shower the heat blistering but Stiles didn’t mind, he liked to thing that it was wiping everything away so he could start again. Stiles broke down and compartmentalised everything that happened, it made him feel slightly better and he even understood a little bit why it happened. He didn’t pretend to understand how Derek worked but Stiles thinks that he can understand Derek better than most.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek was pacing inside Stiles room, it had soundproofing so the others couldn’t hear him and they were to pre-occupied to notice his scent. He heard Stiles walk into the room and close the door. “Ahhh! Holy shit what the fuck are you doing here?!” Stiles yelled as soon as he noticed Derek.

 

“Waiting for you”

 

“Umm okay..?”

 

“Look Stiles I just want to talk give me chance to explain myself”

 

“…okay fine” Stiles said, trying to keep his new mentality and get over Derek, he thought this could help, get it all out and get some closure. Stiles visibly prepared himself to have this conversation, it hurt to be this close to Derek he could still see the image of him having sex with someone else. “Can we hurry this up though, it feels kinda awkward considering I still need to get dressed” Stiles said as he gestured at himself as he only wore a towel.

 

“Yeah okay look I… I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn’t expect anything from you but can you forgive and we can go to being friends? I know there’s no excuse for what I did but I wanted you, I needed you and you weren’t the-“

 

“Hang on are you blaming _me_ for _your_ cheating?” Stiles asked incredulously

 

“No no! That’s not what I meant, shit look Stiles-“ Derek struggled to find the words so Stiles just cut him off.

 

“Derek it’s okay, I understand. You’re kinda broken and its okay” Derek looked up hopeful but it didn’t last long as Stiles said, “but we’re over. I cant go back to what we were after what happened. Goodbye Derek” Derek looked so crestfallen as he stood and dejectedly made his way towards the window, “Look Derek, every ones downstairs if you want to join us because yes we can still be friends” Derek smiled.

 

“It’s okay, I need a little time to myself. I’m glad we can still be friends though” Derek said. His smile wasn’t as bright but it wasn’t that dull wither so that coupled with the fact that they managed to hold a conversation without anybody breaking down into tears Stiles counted it as a win.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What’s that smell” Ethan said as Stiles sat back down, all the supernatural creatures literally took a deep whiff and smelt the scent Ethan was talking about.

 

“It’s Derek” Stiles said nonchalantly

 

“WHAT” everyone else yelled simultaneously

 

as well as an “Im going to kill him” from Scott and Ethan

 

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it, I mean it stills hurt like a bitch-“

 

“Language Stiles” His dad interjected

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but continued “but I’ll get over it. I got some closure and all that crap and I have new Lydia Martin-esque mentality and I’m not gonna let shit weigh me down, I’m just gonna let it slide right off my back” said with certainty

 

“Ahh Stiles, its about time I shared my knowledge of how to be awesome and popular with you,” Lydia said as she rested on his shoulder, “This weekend before school starts up again we are going to the mall and we are gonna pick you up a whole new wardrobe. It’ll make you feel better, trust me”

 

“Okay..?”

 

“Good we’ll pick you up on Saturday”

 

“We?”

 

“Yes, me and Danny. We’ll pick you up around 10 then pick up Malia and Kira oh and Ethan you’re coming too you are in desperate need of new clothes as well”

 

“Do we have any say in this?” Malia asked on the behalf of her and the others

 

“No” Lydia said with a tone of finality

 

“Oh.”

 

“What about me?” Scott asked, sounding upset that he had been left out

 

“You are going to hang out with Issac, he’s been really depressed ever since t-that night and you are going to convince him to come out of his shell and come to Stiles’ house for the greatest slumber party the world has ever seen”

 

“Well when you put it that way”

 

They all talked and stayed up till past midnight and most of the just fell asleep in the puppy pile. The sheriff looked at the group fondly and covered them in blankets before leaving for his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure how i feel about this chapter so please review it and tell me what you guys think


	3. Re-Invention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short, im sorry :(

“Get the fuck up Stilinski” was the first thing Stiles heard on Saturday as he was unceremoniously dumped of his bed and onto the floor in a flailing pile of sheets.

 

“Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph I’m up, I’m up!” Stiles said as he looked at his attacker and of course it was none other than the Lydia Martin, “What the fuck Lydia you said you would pick me up at 10 its only-“ Stiles looked at his alarm clock on his bed side table, “10:07… Shit”

 

“Yeah, that’s right Stilinski now get off your lazy ass and get ready. You’ve got 5 minutes.” Lydia spoke in her shut-the-hell-up tone and only a fool would argue with her when she used that tone. Stiles ran across the hall to the bathroom stripping clothes as he went and jumped in the shower. He did the essentials and was out in only a couple of minutes knowing if he took longer than 5 minutes to get ready Lydia would probably cut of his balls. He grabbed the first shirt and pants he could find and threw them on when looked at himself in the mirror he was surprised to find he didn’t look as bad as he thought, he still looked like a mess but it wasn’t that bad. A honk from outside startled him from his self-admiration and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before running down the stairs saying a quick goodbye to his father before running out the door and clambering into Danny’s car.

 

“Okay… I’m… I’m good… Lets go” Stiles says panting. Lydia shoves a coffee under his nose from the front seat and Stile’s takes it and guzzles it down greedily the drink slightly scalding but it tasted so good so Stiles ignored it. Stiles noticed Ethan smirking next to him and he threw the now empty cup at his face, “Why didn’t you wake me up dick bag?”

 

“Hey I just didn’t want to fight over the shower today, I much preferred to listen to Lydia hand you your own ass. Very entertaining” Ethan replied on the verge of giggles.

 

“Asshole”

 

“You love it”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were walking though the mall to the food court, it was where they decided to meet up with Kira and Malia, when they realised that they all couldn’t fit in Danny’s car Kira agreed to carpool with Malia. Everyone exchanged greetings and Stiles pointed out, “We should eat something while we’re here, I’m starving.”

 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t slept in you would’ve had time for breakfast” Lydia said with extra sass. Stiles rolled his eyes and went to hunt for curly fries everyone met up again at a row of tables and sat down and at while chatting. Stiles of course got a greasy cheeseburger with curly fries and a coke, he also got one for Malia try to re-introduce her into the best thing America had to offer. Kira, Ethan and Lydia however all got healthy food like salads.

 

“So what’s up with you and Scott” Lydia asked Kira nosy as ever.

 

Kira stilled, “Not much” she admitted, “I don’t actually now what’s happening with us, it’s like where stuck somewhere between friends and more than friends” Lydia seemed to be satisfied with that answer.

 

“Okay lets go, everyone get up” Lydia said a few minutes after she finished her salad.

 

“But I haven’t finished my curly fries” Stiles whined

 

“Good, my plan to make you look hot won’t work if you’re fat”

 

“Hey, I’ll let you know that I have a very nice figure”

 

“It’s true” Ethan interjected. Everyone turned to stare at him with questioning looks, Ethan’s face heated up as he turned red, “What, I’ve seen him in the locker rooms and he is definitely not fat”

 

“Why thank you Ethan, nice for someone to acknowledge the hotness that is me” Stiles replied with a smirk that made Ethan’s face heat up even more. Lydia dragged them to the only department store worth mentioning in Beacon Hills. Stiles has really only been there a few times buying presents for Lydia during all the years he spent crushing on her but also before that with his mom.

 

“Okay Stiles get over here” Lydia ordered holding up several options of clothing. She spent over an hour extensively choosing a wide range of outfits, colognes and accessories for him once she was happy with her choices she moved on to the rest of the group. After several hours Lydia was happy with her choice of outfits for everyone. However as they were checking out Stiles saw how much his stuff was alone he literally fell over, luckily Ethan was standing right behind him and caught him before he got even close to the ground.

 

“Hey, Stiles! You okay?” Stiles couldn’t speak instead just gesturing to the ‘Total Amount’ on the screen as Lydia was paying. Once everyone saw the price they all objected there was no way any of them could pay for the outfits Lydia had chosen but Lydia wouldn’t have any of it, “Hush you guys. My parents are rich, like really reach. This is nothing, besides now all of you guys owe me and I love it when people owe me” Lydia said with a sly wink. Everyone grumbled a half-hearted agreement.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they finally got back to Stiles’ house they were all ecstatic to find Scott already there with Isaac. Isaac looked rather sombre but he seemed to enjoy it especially when all hell broke loose as Malia and Ethan accused Lydia of cheating in Scrabble.

 

“Okay, give it up! We know you’re hiding a dictionary somewhere” Ethan accused.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t been apart of society much but I’m pretty sure that that is not a word” Malia added. Lydia just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, which pissed them off even more. Malia picked up a handful of popcorn and threw at Lydia, Lydia shrieked and so began the food fight. Everyone joined in even Isaac and they all lost themselves in the moment. They all passed out around 4 but they made plans for that Sunday since it was the last day before school, they needed to savour it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so back to school next chapter. Please review because your comments give me life :)


	4. Guess Whose Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad because i didnt really like the previous chapter i wanted to write another chapter as a peace offering

Stiles woke up at 7 to get ready for school, he got up to only find that Ethan was already in there. Stiles knows that Ethan will take forever so he decided to go have breakfast. He walks down stairs and makes himself a bowl of cereal, he sits in front of the TV and watches cartoons when he hears the door open and in comes Lydia. “Ahh why am I not surprised Stiles”

 

“What, Ethan takes forever in the shower, I’ll be lucky of there’s any hot water left.

 

“Have you learnt nothing Stiles” She says heading for the tap in the kitchen, Stiles already know what she’s going to do and making no move to stop her even though it could end in bloodshed because Ethan can be real teste when it comes to his morning showers. Lydia turns on the tap switching it to max heat for a few seconds and than switching it to max cold.

 

“SON OF A BITC-“ They hear Ethan yell and a massive crash

 

“Lydia, I swear if he broke anything you’re paying for it”

 

“Chill Stiles” Lydia says acting innocent as Ethan barrels down the stairs wrapped in nothing but a towel and sweet Jesus does he look hot when he’s flustered. Stiles can’t help but stare but than Ethan opens his mouth,

 

“Who did that?” he growls showing his teeth

 

“Her”

 

“I did” Lydia says calmly

 

Ethan closes in on her, “Why. On. Earth. Would. You. Do. That”

 

Stiles uses the fight as a distraction and heads up to take a shower. _I will not jerk off thinking about Ethan_ Stiles repeats in his head but its not long before he’s at half-mast, “fuck” Stiles is contemplating if he should bat it out and get it over with or if he should just hope it goes down on its own when suddenly the water turns ice cold. “FUCK” Stiles yells as he jumps out of the shower, he turns it of muttering, “Fucking dicks” under his breath, he brushes his teeth before leaving the bathroom.

“Put this on” Lydia says as soon as Stiles walks into the room, she picked a plain black t-shirt covered with a dark grey long-sleeved button-up matched with really light brown pants. “Don’t button up but roll up the sleeves” Lydia interjects as he dresses, “now put these on” Lydia says handing him one of the watches she but him as well as some cologne “now stand still and let me do your hair”.

 

“I miss my plaid and my cool t-shirts”

 

“Hate to break it to you Stiles but those t-shirts were the opposite of cool” Lydia says as Stiles pouts. “C’mon we’re gonna be late” she says when Stiles is finally ready.

 

“Lydia are you sure about this?”

 

“Trust me Stiles, you look hot. I would totally sleep with you if my boyfriend wasn’t recently deceased and you hadn’t had your gay epiphany”

 

“Wow, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”

 

“Shut up”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Guys hurry up” Ethan yells up the stairs, not understanding what’s taking to long, _how long does it take to get dressed_ Ethan thinks exasperatedly. When he hears footsteps coming down the stairs he turns his eyes and is blown away. “Wow, Stiles. Wow”

 

“Eloquent” Lydia quips and the tips of Ethan’s ears turn red.

 

“Thank you Ethan” Stiles says. They all climb into Stiles’ jeep leaving Lydia’s car in the drive, she plans on coming over after school and picking it up. The closer they get to the school the more nervous Stiles gets, Ethan picks up on it and rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder from the back seat, which seems to calm Stiles down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They’re about to enter the high school and Stiles is really nervous, “Relax Stiles, you look great” Ethan compliments him and he smiles.

 

“Okay lets do this” He offers his arm to Lydia, “Your Majesty” he quips. Lydia just slaps him on the arm, muttering _idiot_ under her breath. They enter the school dramatically the doors opening with more forced than necessary and people are staring girls are staring at him and a few guys too and not in the “gross” way more like the “DAYUM” way and Stiles is man enough to admit he likes it. He gets winks and one guy even gives him his number, _wow is this real_ it takes a while for Stiles brain to catch up but he and Lydia have been practicing he accepts the number with an air of indifference. The guy leans in close and gently whispers,

 

“Call me” into his ear. Stiles thinks he hears a growl but doesn’t think anything of it.

 

“Sure whatever” Stiles says and Lydia has never been so proud _aww look at him all grown up_ she thinks with a smirk. They start walking of in the direction of their lockers when someone grabs Stiles’ and Lydia’s hands. Ethan immediately throws the person into lockers as Stiles and Lydia turn around to see who the person was, “Ethan calm down” Stiles says and Ethan looks slightly bashful.

 

“Jackson?” Lydia and Stiles say in unison

 

“You know this guy?” Ethan asks curiously

 

“Yeah and on seconds thought go ahead you can kill him” Stiles says with a sneer

 

“Haha Stilinski very funny” Jackson says, “So whose the asshole” Ethan growls “Oh another wolf that’s great, Derek go on a biting spree again?”

 

“Derek’s not an alpha anymore” Lydia says with a tone that suggests that Jackson isn’t even worth her time. “We’ll catch-up later okay” she says with so much sarcasm Jackson actually flinches, Stiles is kinda feeling sorry for the guy but he kind of deserves it for abandoning Lydia after she saved him with her love and all that crap. The least he could do was stay in touch but nope, Lydia the biggest badass out there struggled to keep it together after being abandoned like that but just like everything else she didn’t let it get her down.

 

“Hey Stilinski, what the hells going on” Jackson asks with much less douchbaggery than usual and Stiles thinks that there is a slight, miniscule chance that Jackson may be less of a douchebag so Stiles sighs,

 

“Meet me at my place after school. I’ll catch you up” Stiles turns to leave as he hears Jacksons reply,

 

“Thanks, I’ll see you then” Stiles turns back around open mouthed and Jackson stares at him curiously, “Whtat?”

 

“You… You said thank you”

 

“Yeah..?”

 

“You’re less of a douchebag!” Stiles cheers, “Do me a favour though don’t talk to anyone until we catch up okay? A lot of shit has happened, if you want you can talk to Danny, _he knows_ and he can fill you in on the basics”

 

“Wait like _he knows,_ he knows?”

 

“Yeah he’s really smart and he kind of caught on, you should probably talk to him it’s a good thing he’s such a nice guy I don’t think he’ll be mad at you”


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know its later than usual and im so sorry. ive been swamped at school and now im sick and ugh.

Stiles waits for Jackson at his house, he doesn’t have to wait long as Jackson should be right behind him. He decided to wait for Jackson in his room, opening the window as soon as he walks on because he knows it’s the preferred entrance for werewolves. He doesn’t know why, it just is. Sure enough 5 minutes pass and Jackson stumbles in through the window, the noise startling Stiles who was lying on his bed browsing the Internet. “You okay Jacks?”

 

“Ugh, fine” Jackson looks at Stiles and Stiles can a see what was probably a black eye a while ago.

 

“What the hell happened to you?”

 

“Well umm, you know how you said I should talk to Danny? Well it turns out there is only and I quote ‘enough douchebaggery a guy can take’”

 

“Um… Okay then. You want some ice for that?”

 

“Nah it’ll heal soon anyway”

 

“Okay then, take a seat and don’t interrupt” Stiles ordered lightly as he proceeded to tell Jackson everything he’s missed out on since his departure.

 

“So your gay now?” Were the first words out of Jackson’s mouth. There was a loud snort from the other room.

 

“Ethan, shut up.” Stiles yells through the open door as he turns back to Jackson with a look that just dares him to say something even stupider, “After everything I just told you that’s all you pay attention to?”

 

“Well it was the most interesting”

 

“Jackson, I just can’t with you” Stiles says sighing, “Get up I have to go make dinner and I don’t trust you in my room alone.” This earns another snort from Ethan. Stiles barges into his room, “Did you finish your homework?”

 

“Yes Mom”

 

Stiles gets a strange look on his face and Ethan is kicking himself, “Good get up and socialise with the house guest” Stiles says turning around and going downstairs with Ethan and Jackson behind him.

 

“You cook now too?” Jackson asks with a smirk

 

“Jackson I’ve always cooked and if you got to know me for five seconds while we spent most of our childhood together maybe you would know that” Jackson looks bashful and just turns to Ethan who is staring curiously at Stiles.

 

“So Ethan, you and Danny, what happened”

 

The two start conversing and after Jackson makes sure his best friend had been taken care of the two of them really start to hit it off and conversed for a long time. Stiles continued preparing dinner acting purely on muscle memory while he focused on his thoughts. He knew Ethan didn’t mean to bring up his mother and it wasn’t a massive problem really, but it still hurt to think about his mom. When Stiles finished cooking he put the food into bowls and served them to Ethan and Jackson as they relocated to the dining table and Stiles shook himself from his thoughts and joined the conversation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sheriff came home to find three teenage boys talking adamantly about some TV show, “Hey boys glad to see the house is still standing” The sheriff says smiling from the doorway.

 

“Dad!” Stiles yells as the boys all look at the sheriff, “I thought you were working?”

 

“Well I am the boss and it was a slow day anyway,” The sheriff says as he grabs a bowl of stir-fry, “this looks delicious Stiles”

 

“How do you know one of us didn’t cook it” Ethan says gesturing to him and Jackson.

 

“Well Ethan, everyone knows that you can’t cook and I am pretty sure the great Jackson Whittemore has never cooked a day in his life” The sheriff says like its obvious. Both boys turn red and just look down and eat without saying a word as Stiles and the Sheriff laugh quietly. Jackson leaves soon after he’s finished eating since it had gotten quite late and the Sheriff told the two remaining boys to get ready for bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was lying in bed, browsing the Internet on his laptop (because it was only 10:30, way to early to go to sleep) when he heard someone knock softly on his door. “Come in” Stiles says as he looks up to see Ethan poking his head into the room.

 

“Hey can we talk?”

 

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Stiles motions for Ethan to sit on his desk chair.

 

Ethan sits and begins talking right away “Hey look, about earlier when I said-“

 

“Ethan it’s oka-“

 

“No it’s not!” Ethan is almost yelling now, “I just lost a family member and it feels like my entire world has been blown to pieces and I had no right to say what I said and I’m so sorry Stiles” Ethan is on the verge of tears now and it’s the first time he’s talked about what happened to his brother.

 

“Okay get over here” Stiles says motioning him over to the bed, Ethan sits on the edge and Stiles rolls his eyes as he grabs him and makes him lie down as he cuddles him. “Okay so you listen here okay. I forgive you; you didn’t mean to hurt me and its okay and about your brother, I know its cliché but it will get better. The pain will always be there but it does get easier to live with, you’ll learn to move on and I’ll help you” and that’s how they fall asleep, snuggling and sharing each others warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual tell me what you think!


	6. Working Out The Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I AM A DISSAPOINTMENT. ITS BEEN LIKE YEARS I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW LONG.  
> Anyways sorry about my epic hiatus that was unplanned but i was dealing with some crap but hopefully i can get back into the swing of this.  
> sorry again  
> really.

_6:07_ Stile’s clock blearily informed him, he tried to find out what woke him because it was way to early for him to be waking up naturally. His attention was drawn to the exhausted but agitated werewolf in his arms.

 

“Aiden I’m so s-sorry” Stiles heard Ethan murmur, there were clear tear tracks flowing down Ethan’s cheeks reflecting the early morning sunlight.

 

“Shhhh, Ethan it’s okay” Stiles gently whispered into his ear but Ethan didn’t seem to hear him and started flailing.

 

“It’s my fault. Aiden I’m sorry. It all my fault.” Ethan sounded so wrecked and Stiles couldn’t take watching Ethan in so much pain.

 

“Ethan” Stiles said as he shook him gently, “Ethan wake up.”

 

“Stiles..?” Ethan said as blearily opened his eyes.

 

“Hey Ethan it’s okay” Stiles said softly.

 

“It’s all my fault Stiles”

 

“Ethan no” Stiles refuted, “You did everything you could to stop the Oni but you couldn’t save him. You couldn’t have stopped him either, he helped save the lives of countless people that day and while it hurts at least he died for something just, that’s all we can ever really hope for in the end.” Ethan didn’t say anything; instead he simply clutched Stiles tighter. “C’mon by my calculations we can get another solid hour of sleep before we have to go to that godforsaken intuition known as school” Stiles said trying to lighten the situation. When it appeared that Ethan wasn’t go to say anything more Stiles just held him tighter and slowly drifted back to sleep. He thinks he heard a whisper of thanks but Stiles was already too far-gone to have reliable brain function.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles woke up to someone gently nudging him, “Nnghhh, it’s to early so you better have a good reason to be waking me up”

 

“It’s 7:36. If you want to be early and have first shower you should probably get up.” Ethan said exasperatedly.

 

That woke Stiles up, “You’re giving me first shower?”

 

“Consider it a thank you for earlier”

 

“B-But you LOVE your first showers because of the hot water you manage to use all of” Ethan never gave up first showers. _Ever._

 

“Yeah, well I’m giving you a chance to take care of that problem you seem to be so fond of poking me in the back with”

 

“What?” Stiles asked, confused. “OH” Stiles exclaimed as he caught on and saw that his subconscious clearly had plans as his morning wood was pressed right up against Ethan’s back. “I am so sorry,” Stiles said with a horrified expression, “it’s biology you kno-“

 

“Stiles it’s okay, go take a shower before you actually die from embarrassment” Ethan said with a slight smirk on his face. Stiles practically ran out of the room as fast as he could leaving Ethan to deal with his own problem, a problem that was not helped by Stiles’ erection digging into his back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles and Ethan were late again; their early start didn’t seem to help at all as they rushed to get all their books ready for their first few classes. Books and notes flew as they threw what they didn’t need into their lockers and what they did need into a haphazard pile clutched in their arms. Then they were running again, thankfully their first period was history and Mr Yukimura was more inclined to give them leeway than most teachers, he simply let them take their seats with a simple, “make sure it doesn’t happen again”

 

“Glad to see some things never change” Jackson said with a smirk but he seemed genuinely happy to see something he remembered. Unfortunately the rest of the period wasn’t as good as Danny and Lydia would throw tiny balls of paper or any other things they could find, at Jackson’s head whenever Mr Yukimura wasn’t looking. From what Stiles could see Jackson was mostly fine but was more than a little relieved when the bell for next period rang.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was the first to sit down at the lunch table so he started ravenously on his cardboard tasting pizza while he waited for the others. Ethan came next, followed shortly by the others minus Lydia and Jackson. Lydia didn’t appear till halfway through lunch followed by Jackson five minutes later. “Work everything out?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

 

“What the hell Lydia, you fold after one day?” Danny exclaimed.

 

“I have no idea what you two are talking about, how bout that chemistry quiz huh? That was harder than usual wasn’t it?” Lydia said with a flick of hair, while the others gave her unimpressed looks at her change of subject. Jackson remained unusually silent throughout the conversation although he did seem to be happier Stiles noted.

 

“ _The one the lawyer met with on ‘strictly business’”_

 

“Stiles no.”

 

“ _As he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before, after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact”_

“Stiles I will eviscerate you slowly with a blunt butter knife” Lydia sniped, “But if you all must know me and Jackson had to get a few things of our chests”

 

“I’m sure you got ‘stuff’ on your chests as well” Danny replied, still bitter with Jackson.

 

“Hey man, look, I’m really sorry about cutting and running but I really had to get out of freakin Beacon Hills” Jackson told Danny sincerely.

 

Danny narrowed his eyes but replied with a short, “Fine. But you have a lot of grovelling to do” as he stood to dump his tray and leave the lunchroom.

 

“Don’t worry about him, I’m sure he’ll come around” Scott said to Jackson as Jackson stared after his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay do pretty chill chapter for the most part, i kinda wanted to like establish a status quo kinda thing just to re-introduce myself back into this  
> but i need ur help should i follow the season 4 storyline which i kinda want to or just like do a complete au?  
> cus i dont want to do anything you dont want me too do  
> i really want to get back into this so like keep pestering me to update and pester me on [tumblr ](http://www.cascading-supernovas.tumblr.com) too if you want


	7. It's Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wayyyyy late update, sorry sorry sorry. I’m trying to get into a habit but school is killing me right now. Okay so on with the story, I think im gonna go with like a slight AU version of season 4. Tell me if you like it, hate it etc. etc. and now with no further adieu.

It was Friday and Beacon Hills High School could not have been anymore dull, at least it was lunch time so they sat around their usual table and did what they usually did, gossiped, planned normal teenage things like going out or study sessions, and tried to ignore the supernatural for the most part. Which was difficult considering Scott and Isaac were curiously missing. But other than that everything was fine, it was nice having Jackson back and the group got to catch up on all the things they mist and bond.

 

Yet it was obvious that there were people missing, not just Scott or Isaac, but Allison as well. Her tie to the pack was so strong and she is and would always be missed, even Boyd and Erica where mourned. They were a rag tag weird sort of family, always at each other’s throats but had each other’s back at the end of the day. Especially after that pack mishap when Derek was first an Alpha.

 

Derek. Stiles still thought about it him and it hurt. But what hurt more was the fact that he kept losing people. His mother, Boyd, Erica, Allison, even Aiden kind of. His friends, his family kept dying and he didn’t want to lose any more people.

 

The supernaturally gifted must have smelt something about him because conversation quickly became more somber and they kept sending subtle to looks Stiles’ way. Stiles’ didn’t want to be a downer so he put on his best smile and joined in the conversation like he wasn’t thinking about the ghosts of all their friends a moment ago.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was almost finished with his homework when his door banged open with of course Lydia Martin standing behind it. “Get up Stiles, we got places to be.”

 

“Ummm, what the hell Lyds?”

 

“We’re going out! It’s Friday, why are you couped up in your room?” She interrogated while looking through his cupboard”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve been in a mood lately… and what are you doing..?”

 

“Stiles, you can’t go clubbing in a hot topic t-shirt and sweatpants.”

 

“Lydia, no.”

 

“Yes. Hurry up and get dressed, me and Ethan will wait in the car.” Lydia said as she sashayed out of the room.

 

“Ethannnnn, you were in on this too?” Stiles sighed as he got up to get changed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“C’mon Stiles, put some gas into it, we’re gonna be late picking up Jackson and Danny” Lydia huffed.

 

“Hey, when your brains are spattered all over the road, don’t come crying to me.” Stiles replied, “Wait Jackson and Danny? You honestly couldn’t have come up with a less violent combination, everyone in this car has some form of shit flying with Danny.” Stiles cried out.

 

“Me and Danny are fine, I’m pretty sure he’s ready to move on” Ethan interjected, _funny,_ Stiles thought, _is Ethan blushing?_

 

“How about you Ethan, you ready to move on?” Lydia asked, her face looked like she was planning something but she also seemed genuinely curious.

 

“Well there is someone, he’s really hot but he doesn’t see it, he’s super smart but also gets into loads of trouble and is pretty much perfect except I don’t know if he likes me like that and I don’t want to ruin a good thing…” Ethan rambled getting more and more flustered.

 

“Hey who is this guy? How come I’ve never met him?” Stiles interrogated.

 

“Actually you know him quite well..?” Ethan seemed to blush harder.

 

“It’s not Scott is it? Because he is straight-y straight straight straight. I mean your free to try but don’t get your hopes up yeah?”

 

“Stiles I’m pretty sure it isn’t Scott” Lydia said exasperatedly as she gave him a look that he completely did not understand.

 

A thought came to him and his hands instinctively tightened around the wheel, “It’s not Derek is it because like dude not cool. I mean I’m totally over him but you should have talked to me about it. Oh, and be careful with him, one minute you give him your heart and the next minute he’s fucking the next thing with legs that catches his eye.” Stiles’ ramble made Ethan’s sound like a fucking beautiful speech on world peace.

 

“Yeah, totally over him. Don’t worry it’s not Derek.” Ethan huffed, as he appeared to stare longingly out the window.

 

“Well dude don’t worry about it, whoever it is would be incredibly lucky to have you, I mean I know I would love to have some of that” he said with a wink. Both heads snapped to look at him at that as Stiles realised what he had said and began to turn various shades of pink.

 

“Uhh, thanks Stiles” Ethan said, he was smiling so hard Stiles thought he would break his face.

 

“Umm yeah no worries… Hey look Danny and Jackson” Stiles’ attempted to distract them from the current point of conversation as he pulled up to Danny’s house where both he and Jackson were waiting.

 

“Well at least Danny isn’t attempting murder” Lydia commented as they entered the Jeep. Danny didn’t even bother to respond aside from a slight sniggering as he pointedly stared anywhere but Jackson, combined with the already existing agitation someone could probably suffocate on the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME


End file.
